Clockworks of Chaos
by ZombieCheetosandBlackMagic
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un empresario. Lleva una vida buena y exitosa, pero no la disfruta, pues la razón de su éxito lo tortura diariamente. Tal vez no es el único que cometió aquellos errores, pero a él no le importa, ya que solo puede ser él mismo por doce horas al día. Sweet Devil!AU, USUK en el futuro. En progreso. Rating K más por ahora, porque soy paranoica.
1. El contrato y los términos

**N/A: Buenas noches, mis chicos(? )  
****Ésta es la primera historia que publico en español, que es mi idioma natal pero por alguna razón no lo uso tanto para escribir orz Es, también, la primera historia con múltiples capítulos que escribo, así que les aviso de antemano a cualquiera que le guste, que no sé que tan seguido voy a poder actualizar :'D**

**En fin, no quiero escribir mucho acá, así que ojalá les guste el primer capítulo de esta cosa~ -Inserte corazón aquí.-**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland tenía una vida que muchos envidiaban: era un empresario, multibillonario, reconocido mundialmente; tenía casas alrededor del mundo, con varios autos en cada una de ellas, jets privados, cruceros, clubes, no había nada que él no podría poseer si quisiera. Pretendientes le sobraban, ya sean encantadas por el verde de sus ojos, cautivadas por su caballerosidad –similar a la de la realeza-, intrigadas por el filo de su lengua, o bien, atraídas por su dinero.

Tenía todo lo que podría desear, mas no era feliz. No era feliz, porque la razón de su éxito lo maldijo de una forma que no podría olvidar.

Porque cual doctor Jekyll, durante el día era una persona y durante la noche otra completamente distinta. Aún recuerda la noche en la que dejó que su vida se perdiera, dos años atrás.

– Así que si te doy mi alma, me darás lo que quiero, ¿no? –un Arthur más joven era el que hablaba, aparentemente sólo en un callejón oscuro, apestando a alcohol barato y usando la misma ropa por el tercer día consecutivo. Soltó una risa. – ¡Patrañas! Cuentos que les cuentan a los huérfanos para que se duerman –tomó un largo trago de la botella sin etiquetar que tenía en su mano.

– ¿Oh? ¿No me crees? –una voz le hablaba desde las sombras. – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? Si lo que digo es verdad, me darás tu alma y la mitad de tu vida, y tú conseguirás todo lo que siempre deseaste. ¿Qué dices? –

Arthur bufó. – Si hará que te calles –se puso de pie y gritó, con el ceño fruncido hacia la sombra, ganado varias miradas de transeúntes. – ¡Dame fama, fortuna, éxito! ¡Felicidad y amor, también, si quieres! ¡El toque de Midas! ¡Vivir el triple de lo que viviré! –añadió, con una risa de incredulidad.

La sombra sonrió. Un contrato apareció frente al borracho, quien firmó sin siquiera leer. Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, se tambaleó un poco, y cayó inconsciente al frío concreto.

Al día siguiente despertó en una cama con sábanas de seda.

* * *

El empresario miró su reloj con prisa.

19:43

Se puso de pie repentinamente y salió de su oficina casi corriendo.

– ¡Buenas noches, señor Kirkland! –lo saludó su secretaria. – ¿Sucede algo? –

– No tengo tiempo, Angelique –alcanzó a decir antes de salir por la puerta.

Presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor y volvió a mirar su reloj.

19:44

EL descenso fue tortuoso. Se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir el torrente de insultos que quería gritar. Golpeó el suelo con su pie, impaciente. De todos los pisos que tenía esa torre, su oficina _tenía_ que estar en el más alto, ¿no?

Cuando llegó al primer piso, su reloj leía 19:48

Cruzó la recepción a paso rápido, saludando con una mano a quienquiera que le dirigiera la palabra, y salió con evidente apuro por la puerta giratoria. La oscuridad de la noche invernal era interrumpida por los faroles, las luces de los edificios y los semáforos. Se apresuró en llamar un taxi y dar su dirección. Necesitaba llegar a su casa antes de las ocho, sin un segundo de demora, no quería saber qué pasaría si no lo lograba. Su impaciencia se hacía más visible cada segundo que pasaba. Carraspeó levemente, murmurando que estaba apresurado, mas en su interior no sabría cuánto tiempo más podría aguantarse las ganas de gritar de frustración.

Llegó a su mansión cuando su reloj leía 19:57.

El portón se abrió de manera automática cuando se bajó del automóvil, lanzando unos billetes arrugados hacia el taxista, y se cerró rápidamente apenas terminó de pasar por él. Corrió por las enormes escaleras que llevaban a las puertas dobles del enorme edificio al que llamaba casa, pasando por ellas apenas los sirvientes y mucamas de adentro las abrieron. Ni siquiera los miró, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a la actitud del "Señor Kirkland" cuando llegaba tarde a casa.

La mansión en la que vivía había sido antigua, tenía 150 años, al menos, y estaba a punto de ser demolida cuando la compró. Gastó millones en restaurarla y remodelarla, tomando siempre cuidado de asegurarse de que los pasadizos secretos se mantuvieran en perfecta condición. Era la última mansión en esa área, y a Arthur siempre le habían gustado las casas antiguas. Solía decir que era porque le gustaba ese aire a "historia" que tenían, pero la verdad era que los pequeños secretos de esas casonas viejas eran lo que lo mantenía como quien era.

Se apresuró al pasillo que llevaba al ala izquierda, deteniéndose a un lado de un cuadro que parecía ser una copia de la Mona Lisa. Respirando agitado por la carrera, tomó uno de las muchas lámparas de pared (que antaño habían sido candelabros, pero eso le parecía demasiado obvio) y la bajó como si fuese una palanca. El cuadro se abrió levemente, hacia afuera como una puerta, y un haz de luz se hizo ver desde el interior del pasillo secreto que revelaba. Entró, y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta en un par de segundos, a pesar del cansancio que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer sentado, apoyando su espalda en la pared más cercana. Había reemplazado el papel de muro por espejos una noche, y ahora no podía lamentarlo más. El pasadizo solía ser una entrada secreta hacia la habitación principal, de esos en los que había que dar mil vueltas y subir dos escaleras para que no intersectara directamente con otra habitación. Ahora era una pesadilla siquiera pensar en lograr ubicarse con tantos espejos.

Beep beep. Bzzz… Bzzz…

Miró su reloj de pulsera que, además de marcar 20:00, había empezado a vibrar de una manera que le sería sospechosa, de no ser porque él ya la había visto incontables veces. Aún con la respiración inestable, se quitó el reloj y lo lanzó al piso, al mismo tiempo que el número infinito de reflexiones en los espejos. Mientras el objeto comenzaba a vibrar de una manera progresivamente más violenta, se permitió mirarse al espejo que tenía frente a él. La palidez en su rostro no era natural, y sus manos y hombros temblaban con unos nervios que no dejaría mostrar en la luz del día. Su rostro se había transformado inconscientemente en el que un niño tendría antes de ver su primera película de terror contra su voluntad; nervios, miedo de lo inevitable, y "que esto acabe pronto, por favor".

Porque no importará jamás cuántas veces hubiera pasado por lo mismo, esa era la peor experiencia de todos los días. Cada día, sin excepción.

Frunció el ceño con fuerza, sin querer admitir, ni a sí mismo, esa debilidad que aparecía diariamente en su rostro, y desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño aparato en el que estaba condensado todo su sufrimiento.

El reloj estaba ya temblando violentamente. Parecería que en cualquier minuto estallaría, pero no lo hizo. Se detuvo repentinamente, y el vidrio de la pantalla se trizó. La hendidura se expandió hasta que parecería que alguien le lanzó una piedra, y entonces un líquido negro, viscoso y burbujeante empezó a salir de ella. El estómago de Arthur amenazó con devolver su cena, almuerzo y todo lo que había ingerido durante el día, pero se aguantó, al menos hasta que el líquido rebalsó el pequeño espacio circular que el vidrio ocupaba, pues cuando una gota se resbalara hacia las baldosas del piso, ahí sería cuando lo malo empezara.

El líquido saldría disparado hacia él como un chorro, directo desde donde los números deberían haber estado, y lo cubriría completamente en cuestión de segundos. Penetraría por su ropa y se sentiría como aceite hirviendo en su piel, penetrándole los poros, la nariz, las orejas. Cubriría sus ojos y su cabello como si fuera una segunda piel, y si no se aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor, llenaría también su boca y sus pulmones. Después de eso, no sabría qué sucedió después, a menos que _eso_ quiera que sepa, cosa que le había pasado una sola vez, y no quería recordarla.

Vio como la gota escurría casi en cámara lenta, y una vez llegó al suelo, se dirigió a su rostro como agua que salía de una manguera a presión. Cerró los ojos, con miedo de tener que ver lo que le pasaría reflejado un millar de veces en los espejos que el demonio había hecho poner. ¡Oh, si pudiera deshacerse de ese engendro daría todo lo que le pertenecía y más! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el intenso dolor del primer contacto del líquido en su piel. Antes de poder rezar en su cabeza una última maldición contra el día cuando firmó el contrato, sintió como se sumía en una inconsciencia profunda debido al dolor.

El líquido fue absorbido completamente por la piel del inglés antes de que los ojos se volvieran a abrir. El verde que ahora miraba a sus reflejos tenía ahora más que un destello de travesura, y el cabello antes rubio ahora era de un imposible color rojo sangre, del cual asomaba ahora un par de cuernos de azabache, similares a los de un becerro, pero afilados. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en el rostro de la nueva figura (¿o era la misma?) al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se desperezaba como si recién se hubiese despertado. Una cola terminada en forma de un diamante plano se agitaba tras la presencia. Se desabotonó la camisa blanca con agilidad, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo a paso firme, ya que se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse el camino. No le había sido difícil poner los espejos, y no lo había hecho por otro motivo que por molestar al humano. No importara cuantos años pasaran compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, claramente Arthur no era el que más sabía acerca de conexiones entre humanos y demonios. Lo supiera o no, estaba dejando que el ser infernal viera todo lo que él veía, sintiera todo lo que él sentía, saboreara lo que él saboreaba, viviera lo que él vivía. Él no le iba a dar ese placer. No a menos que le conviniera, claro estaba. Al llegar a la puerta-pared que lo llevaría a la habitación, se detuvo. Miró hacia una de las paredes en las que se reflejaba el cuerpo, torso desnudo, y rostro de Arthur, solo que en éste se veía una sonrisa que no encajaba. Una… demoníaca.

Giró su cuerpo completamente, y miró a la figura que lo miraba desde el vidrio a los ojos, sin dejar caer su sonrisa.

– ¡Ay, Arthur! ¿Ya te arrepientes de nuestro contrato? ¡Pero si no han pasado ni cinco años! –soltó una risa que podría ser calificada como maligna, o como sicopática, pero no había nadie ahí para juzgarlo. – Espero que no creas que yo me voy a aburrir pronto, porque estarías esperando para siempre. Oh, espera, ¡ya lo estás! –rio de nuevo, antes de abrir la salida del pasadizo, aquella puerta que le permitirá salir y divertirse a costa de aquel empresario. No, él no se arrepentía de aquel contrato, y probablemente no lo haría en mucho tiempo.

Apenas entró a la habitación, cerró la pared detrás de sí, y desplegó un par de alas, negras y membranosas, demasiado grandes para abrirlas en el pasillo anterior. Las estiró, y las contrajo un par de veces, adorando cada segundo de cómo se sentía tener un cuerpo físico una vez más.

Con un gesto de su mano, la camisa que se había sacado fue lanzada al cesto de la ropa sucia, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, una nueva salió del armario y flotó hacia él. Su favorita, la que era de un color rojo casi tan profundo como su cabello. Plegó sus alas contra su espalda, y parecieron fundirse con su piel, dejando como rastro nada más que un contorno similar a un tatuaje intrincado en forma de dos alas. Su cola y cuernos desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Se puso la camisa carmín, y una corbata negra sobre ésta, y con otro chasquido materializó un fedora sobre su cabeza, escondiendo gran parte de su cabello.

– Causemos un poco de caos, ¿te parece? –dijo, más para sí mismo que para el humano en su interior, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**N/A: Bum, fin del capi ;v; Si a alguien le gustó y tiene alguna idea de como puedo continuar ésto, por favor déjame un review o te poseerá un demonio (? ) Okay, no, pero en serio, los reviews son más bonitos que los favoritos.**

**Hasta la próxima~ -Corazón aquí, please.-  
**

**-ZombieCheetosandBlackMagic**


	2. Después de la medianoche

**N/A: Buenas noches de nuevo~ Esta vez no les tengo una introducción bonita, porque tengo sueño, pero quiero decirles que me gustaría ver más reviews, o pensaré que esta historia no gusta y la dejaré tirada como otras que no verán la luz jamás.**

* * *

El club al que se dirigió el demonio era uno de los que frecuentaba. Era de uno a los que no podías entrar a menos que estuvieras en "la lista", cosa que él sí estaba. La música era siempre actual, las luces láser cambiaban según el día de la semana, y nunca veías al mismo DJ en la estación. Bartenders mejores no habían en la ciudad, y no era raro ver celebridades de vez en cuando: bailando, bebiendo, drogándose…

Esa era una de las razones por las que el demonio frecuentaba el lugar. Droga. La corrupción lo atraía como un enorme imán a un pequeño trozo de metal. Él no la ingería, pero para él no había mayor diversión que la de plantar la semilla de la tentación en un humano para observar como crecía la planta de la adicción. Sin mayor cuidado, esa planta podía dar como fruto la flor más hermosa para un ser del infierno para él: la flor del caos.

Él era un íncubo, después de todo. El propósito de su existencia era provocar la tentación en los humanos. Originalmente se trataba de la tentación sexual, pero él se había desviado ligeramente de su objetivo. Lo que no significaba que no se aprovechara del buen parecer del inglés de vez en cuando. Claro, las prominentes cejas no eran una ventaja, pero se corregía rápidamente con la sensual actitud propia del estrato del demonio.

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos del bar y pidió un vaso de "lo de siempre", buscando con los ojos a su próxima víctima. ¿Quién sería esta vez? ¿Una joven estrella con potencial, que arruinaba su destino por curiosidad? ¿O tal vez un vendedor de droga que prueba su producto y se vuelve adicto? Las opciones eran interminables…

Su bebida llegó al tiempo que sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado derecho. ¿Una posible víctima? Ya se vería. Tenía una manera no muy compleja de decidir qué hacer con cada persona: si le dirigían la palabra, los llevaba, con una sonrisa sensual, a su cama para ejercer sobre ellos el pecado de la lujuria. Si no lo hacían, con un chasquido de sus dedos aparecía un vendedor ilegal, insistente como ninguno antes existió, y haría que quienquiera que fuese aquella inocente víctima comprara el producto y lo usara. No solo eso, también se aseguraba de que le gustara. Era así la simpleza con la que pasaba sus noches con un cuerpo físico. Mantuvo su vista en la pista de baile iluminada solo por luces de colores variables, esperando por la primera reacción del desconocido.

De repente, la música comenzó a sonar más lenta. No como un remix, ni como un cambio de canción, si no que como si el tiempo estuviese deteniéndose de a poco. Los movimientos de los bailarines le parecieron pesados durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que eventualmente se detuvieron junto con la música. Las luces, los bartenders, el líquido que caía de las botellas, las engañosas pero convincentes palabras que salían de la boca de algún vendedor discreto, todo se congeló como si la temperatura hubiese caído súbitamente. Un viento frío sopló, a pesar de que no había puerta ni ventana alguna abierta, y dejó un rastro de leve escarcha en un lado del vaso del pelirrojo. Él sonrió, reconociendo al portador de aquellos poderes antes de que hablara incluso:

– Vaya, Belial, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí, –dijo una voz profunda a su derecha.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se giró hacia el recién llegado. Los ojos azules que parecían emitir una luz propia estaban mirando un punto fijo en la pared tras el bar, y el rostro que tenía una impresión de desinterés total parecía más que aburrido al beber un líquido ámbar, que tenía en un vaso con cubos de hielo que parecían ser demasiado grandes. Los lentes para ver que descansaban sobre su nariz tenían, al igual que el vaso del pelirrojo, un poco de escarcha en los bordes. Su cabello, negro como las cuencas oculares de un cadáver hundido en las profundidades del frío océano, caía en un flequillo irregular hacia la izquierda. Parecía menor físicamente que aquel al que llamó "Belial", pero era más que un par de centímetros más alto.

– Lucifer, –contestó el aludido, tomando su vaso con elegancia y estudiando el rostro ajeno con sus grandes orbes verdes. – Siempre es un placer encontrarme contigo~.

– No sabía que estabas en este mundo, o que hubieras encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para firmar un contrato contigo, –el pelinegro bebió de su vaso, aún sin hacer contacto visual con el otro, y sonrió una sonrisa casi invisible.

– ¡Podría decirte lo mismo! –rio Belial. – ¡Los humanos desesperados son tan divertidos como patéticos~!

Lucifer suspiró, pero su leve sonrisa se mantuvo. – Tu y tú misantropía. Por cierto, ¿qué has estado haciendo? –giró su rostro, mirando al pelirrojo por primera vez en esa noche.

El más bajo bebió su alcohol de un trago antes de contestar. – ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó, jugueteando con el hielo que quedaba en su vaso.

– Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Tú Kirkland no es conocido precisamente como un demonio en la cama, al contrario de tus anteriores… "clientes".

– ¡Ay, Lucy! No has investigado mucho, ¿o sí? –Belial rio una vez más, sosteniendo el vaso en la palma de su mano, y observó cómo los cubos se derretían rápidamente, pasando a líquido y comenzando a hervir en solo un par de segundos. – Este inglés es un caso bastante especial~

El más alto alzó una ceja, evidentemente interesado, y descansó su cabeza en una de sus manos al posar el codo en el bar, pidiéndole sin mencionar palabra alguna que continuara. ¿Quizás sus casos eran similares? Lo dudaba, pero le intrigaba a la vez.

El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados, y sonrió de lado. Dejó el vaso en la barra, y se giró completamente hacia el otro antes de ponerse de pie. Soltó un par de risillas, aparentemente injustificadas, y se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez en el regazo del de lentes, y con su cara en su dirección. Se inclinó, rozando la fría piel de una de las orejas del otro con sus labios, y le susurró en un tono seductor: – _Déjame mostrarte qué tan "angelical" puede ser este inglés…_

La sonrisa de Lucifer creció enormemente, revelando los colmillos que poseía en lugar de dientes. – Íncubo tenía que ser… –rio, y rodeó la cintura ajena con uno de sus fuertes brazos, atrayendo al pelirrojo más a sí. Esa noche sería de ellos dos, para crear el caos que el mundo tanto odiaba, pero necesitaba a la vez. Estaba en el reglamento; si dos demonios se encontraban en el mundo humano, tendrían el permiso -si no es que la obligación- de unir fuerzas temporalmente, para adelantar el porvenir de los cuerpos que poseían, para así degustar de las almas de los pecadores con los que formaron un trato anteriormente, para destruir la vida de su "lado humano", para lo que les plazca. Lo que quisieran, siempre que no interfiriera con alguno de los dos contratos, y el acto carnal no estaba específicamente prohibido en ninguno.

Sí, esa noche, ambos demonios formarían una especie de "contrato" entre ellos. ¿Los términos? Se establecerían después de firmar. Eran demonios, después de todo, ¿para qué jugar limpio?


	3. El día después y Llamadas a oscuras

**A/N: Hola, no sé si me recuerdan, soy ZombieCBM y me demoro siglos en actualizar. Quiero dejar en claro que lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior no lo he editado porque me da pereza (xD), pero en verdad no planeo detener este proyecto, o al menos en un futuro cercano. He estado muy ocupada, y apenas hoy tuve tiempo de escribir un poco, pero como me tardé tanto, les puse también lo que debería haber sido el capítulo 4 si no fuera tan corto(?) uvu Todavía no estoy muy segura acerca de lo que va a suceder con esta historia, así que si tienen ideas, mi buzón de mensajes privados está abierto~ **

**Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo doble en el que me tardé más de lo planeado:**

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, beep…

Arthur abrió los ojos al oír la alarma, y no necesitó ver más que el techo para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación en la mansión. No le sorprendía, así era como sucedía todos los días; el demonio tomaba posesión de su cuerpo a las ocho de la noche, hacía sus… cosas demoníacas, lo que fuera que fuesen, y luego volvía al enorme hogar, justo a tiempo para tener que volver a materializarse en la prisión que era el reloj de pulsera que llevaba el inglés. El único problema que eso le causaba directamente al rubio, sin embargo, era que no tenía recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero su cuerpo sí.

Beep, beep, beep…

Estiró su brazo para apagar la alarma antes de sentarse en la cama y sentir el dolor punzante en su espalda baja que experimentaba al menos dos veces por semana. Soltó un leve gruñido ante la incomodidad que no podía evitar. ¿Quién lo mandaba a hacer tratos con un demonio sexópata y además pasivo? Nadie. Nadie lo mandaba a hacerlo. Él simplemente lo hizo por incredulidad, por el alcohol que estaba en sus venas en ese momento, porque la idea de un ser que concedía deseos a cambio de almas no era más que un objeto de ficción, alguna excusa de un escritor para asegurarles un futuro de sufrimiento y arrepentimiento a algún personaje indeseado. ¿Qué clase de mente enferma era la que había escrito en su historia algo tan injustificado como aquella "posesión temporal"?

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Le importaba una mierda si no era más que un experimento de alguna entidad superior, es ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, el por qué la manía del engendro de llevarlo a acostar desnudo. Si hubiera tenido al menos su ropa interior y su camisa puesta, no habría visto aquello al pasar frente al espejo. Su mandíbula inferior cayó irremediablemente al observar bien aquella mancha en el lugar donde su cuello y su hombro se encontraban. No era poco común encontrar chupetones de los amantes del demonio en variadas partes de su cuerpo, pero ese… ese era enorme. No parecía hecho por un ser humano, ya que era casi tan grande como su mano con los dedos abiertos. Ya había aceptado que el demonio prefería el sexo homosexual, pero ¿qué clase de criatura podría haber dejado una marca así? ¡¿Ahora el jodido engendro follaba con leones?!

Se llevó una mano al cuello y tocó la zona purpúrea, incrédulo, mas no sintió nada fuera de lo normal. Lentamente, alejó su mano de la marca. Su expresión de sorpresa se deshizo de inmediato, y quedó transformada en una de furia silenciosa.

Era maquillaje.

El puto engendro le había puesto maquillaje púrpura en el hombro.

Rompería algo, lo haría. Y ese algo sería el reloj que le indicaba casi burlonamente que eran las 8:07 a.m., de no ser porque estaba irremediablemente ajustado a su muñeca.

"Respira hondo," se dijo. "Recuerda lo que te enseñaron en el curso de manejo de la ira, respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez. Uno… dos… tres…"

Llegó hasta 225 antes de poder calmarse y entrar a la ducha. De todos los demonios existentes en el infierno, o donde fuera que vivieran, simplemente le tenía que haber tocado un íncubo. Y de todos los malditos íncubos que alguna vez abrieron los ojos, le tuvo que tocar el más inmaduro. Y no solo eso, sino que además el más promiscuo y desvergonzado de todos los seres de los que había oído hablar en su vida. Era verdad, le había dado dinero, éxito, y la aprobación del público general, pero le estaba colmando la paciencia de manera vertiginosa, además de manchar su reputación durante la noche, lo que le costaba varios millones cada vez que quería evitar que los escándalos aparecieran en los periódicos más leídos. Claro, era un pequeño precio que pagar, comparado con las ganancias mensuales de su compañía y lo que le ganaban sus inversiones, y no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente para dejarlo en las calles una vez más, pero estaba definitivamente perjudicándolo. Y no solo eso, también estaba jugando con su cabeza, dejándole esas pequeñas "bromas" de vez en cuando, como esa vez que se encontró una tarjeta con un número telefónico sobre su mesa de noche, que decía "Llámame, amor ;)" rodeado de corazones y firmado "Joe" (O al menos quería creer que eso había sido una broma. Joe era un nombre bastante intimidante, considerando que estuvo cojeando durante dos días luego de ese supuesto encuentro).

Al salir de la ducha, se encontraba casi completamente relajado. El alivio que lo inundaba al sentir como el agua caliente lo empapaba era comparable solo al que sentía cuando se sienta a leer con una taza de té tras una jornada agotadora un lunes, pero como su jornada ahora terminaba poco tiempo antes de la transformación, tenía que contentarse con los feriados y su ducha. El sentimiento de sosiego duró poco, ya que logró ver una vez más, a través del vapor que cubría el espejo, el reflejo purpúreo de un chupón en su hombro. Aunque esta vez sí parecía humano, habría preferido que no hubiera rastro alguno de cualquier actividad ilícita del…"otro".

Su teléfono sonó, un suave "bing" que lo alertaba de un mensaje en su buzón de voz. Genial. Probablemente una de las quién-sabe-cuántas personas que se acostaron con él esa noche. Soltó un suspiro, ya habiéndose cansado de estar enfadado con la vida, el universo y todo, y se terminó de secar antes de darle un par de toques a la pantalla táctil para que reprodujera la grabación en altavoz, mientras él se vestía.

– Señor Kirkland, es Angelique… –sonó la voz de su secretaria. No sonaba del todo bien, pero conociéndola, podía estar solo fingiendo una enfermedad para no ir al trabajo. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Se oyó un estornudo antes de que la voz prosiguiera. – Creo que tengo gripe y no podré ir a trabajar hoy… –Ah, esa chica podía ser tan predecible a veces. Estaba a punto de cortar la grabación y llamarla para exigirle que se presentara al trabajo, pero la voz continuó. – Antes de que me acuse de fingir una enfermedad para poder faltar al trabajo, le diré que… –Otro estornudo.– …Que conseguí un amigo que me reemplazara mientras esté enferma, ¡así que no me llame apenas termine de oír esto, porque confío en que él hará mi trabajo tan bien como yo! ¡Hasta luego, señor cejas! –Clic. –

¡Esa chiquilla irrespetuosa! ¡Si no hiciera tan bien su trabajo no dudaría un segundo en despedirla! ¡Ni siquiera sonaba enferma en esas últimas dos líneas! Pero si de verdad estaba enferma, y él la llamaba para exigirle que fuera al trabajo, ella era perfectamente capaz de demandarlo por abuso laboral. Le daría una oportunidad al "amigo" de la chica, y le descontaría a ella días de sus vacaciones pagadas. Sí, eso haría, pensó, terminando de ajustarse su corbata. No estaba de humor para recibir caras nuevas, pero si de verdad trabajaba tan bien como Angelique y era aunque sea un poco más respetuoso, consideraría contratarlo a él como reemplazo permanente. Conforme con ese plan, se encaminó hacia el enorme edificio en el que se encontraba su oficina.

* * *

Arthur había descontado el sueldo del reemplazante progresivamente hasta llegar a una veinteava parte del original cuando se aburrió de esperarlo. De la ya poca paciencia que le quedaba por la bromita de Belial en la mañana, le quedaban menos que unos pocos retazos. Había esperado, y esperado, y esperado, hasta que el paisaje que se vislumbraba por las enormes ventanas que cubrían una pared del pasillo del piso de oficinas se había vuelto de un negro solo quebrado por las luces artificiales de los autos y los edificios que lo rodeaban.

Su reloj marcaba 19:04 cuando terminó el descenso del elevador hasta el tercer subterráneo, en el cual se encontraba el auto que utilizaba cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente para no tomar un taxi. Estaba furioso. Tanto así que ni siquiera se molestó en usar el claxon cuando se cruzaron unos adolescentes frente a él. Necesitaba desahogarse. Gritar, romper algo… _Romper a alguien_, le susurró una voz felina. Pisó el freno con fuerza al oír eso. No lo haría, no le daría el gusto a ese demonio. Ya lo hizo una vez al venderle su alma y su cuerpo, y no lo haría jamás, sin importar cuanto necesitara liberar su furia.

– Silencio, engendro… –murmuró, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

Una risa infantil resonó en su cabeza, con la voz que reconocería por siempre como la suya propia cuando era usada por el íncubo, una melosa y cruel a la vez, pero aterradoramente idéntica a la de él: _¿Qué sucede, Artie? ¿Muy cobarde para dejarte llevar por tus emociones?_

El sonido de un teléfono antiguo cortó la respuesta sarcástica que comenzó a atravesar los labios del inglés. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y contó hasta 10 mientras se estacionaba para no matar a nadie mientras hablaba por teléfono. Cuando sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo, la pantalla no mostraba un número, si no que un alias: "Alfred ;DD". Su entrecejo se habría fruncido más, de no ser porque ya no podía. No conocía a nadie con ese nombre, o nadie a quien le daría su número telefónico, al menos. Algo no le pintaba bien.

– Buenas noches, –dijo de manera monótona, mientras Belial se reía una vez más en su cabeza. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? – ¿Lo conozco?

– ¡Holas, jefe! –le contestó una voz alegre. Mucho más alegre de lo que Arthur podía soportar, estresado e iracundo como estaba. – ¡Soy el reemplazo de Angie!

Arthur estaba a punto de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana.

– ¿Por qué mierda no te presentaste al trabajo? –gruñó, haciendo uso del colorido vocabulario característico de él. – ¿Y cómo coño conseguiste mi teléfono?

– Woh, ¡relájese un poco, señor gruñón! –la voz rio, solo logrando que Arthur considerara las consecuencias de volverse un homicida. – Angie me lo dio, y lo del trabajo es bastante difícil de explicar…

– ¡No quiero tus putas excusas! –interrumpió con un grito. Sostuvo el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, y respiró hondo una vez más. Contó hasta veinte, apenas logrando tranquilizarse, antes de hablar de nuevo: – Mañana. Te quiero ver en la oficina con al menos una hora de anticipación para que te encargues de todo lo que no hiciste hoy, más el trabajo de mañana, o te despediré y le diré a todas las personas que conozco que alguna vez podrían necesitar a un empleado que eres un trabajador incompetente.

– ¡Pero mañana es doming… –alcanzó a oír antes de colgar.

Apagó su teléfono y lo lanzó al asiento del pasajero antes de volver a encender el auto. ¿Podía su día haber ido peor? No. No podía. Ni siquiera si realmente hubiera matado a los adolescentes y hubiera tenido que explicarse inventando una mejor excusa que "Estaba brutalmente emputecido" o "No me culpen a mí, fue el demonio que vive en mi reloj".

Como si aquella idea lo hubiese hecho reaccionar, se escucharon los primeros dos bips de alerta del reloj digital. Mierda. El día sí podía ir peor, y eso podría pasar sólo si se transformaba en mitad de la calle donde un montón de personas lo veían. Pisó el acelerador. Tendría que usar unos atajos no precisamente legales… Ay, Dios, ¿quién demonios lo había mandado a hacer un trato con ese jodido engendro?

* * *

20:05 marcaba el reloj de Belial cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Sonrió ladino al ver de quien era la llamada, pero no se tardó en contestar, pues sabía que la persona que estaba del otro lado no era de las que apreciaban los atrasos.

– Hello~! –saludó el demonio con entusiasmo.– ¡No pensé que llamarías tan temprano esta noche, cariño! –rio, imitando una voz femenina para irritar a su compañero.

– No me llames así, –contestó la voz, cortante.

– Vamos, ¡arriba ese ánimo! ¿No está yendo todo de maravilla?

– Para ti, quizás. Aunque… ¿no crees que podrías reírte más bajo la próxima vez? Hasta yo te oí, y estaba durmiendo.

– No te preocupes por eso, de seguro él no se dio cuenta~

– No eres tú el que estaba ahí.

– ¡Tú y tus tecnicismos! ¡Hablemos de algo más interesante! –se quejó infantilmente el pelirrojo.

– …

– ¡Puedo oír como ruedas los ojos! –soltó una risa.

– Belial, ya tienes 1000 años, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como si tuvieras 50?

El demonio resopló. – ¡Que aburrido eres!

– Antes de que digas nada, sí, acabo de volver a rodar los ojos. Y a lo que íbamos, ¿tuviste que hacerlo enojar tanto? Si queremos que esta cosa funcione, no podemos dejar que se repelan.

– Ah, ¿de eso querías hablar? Heh, podemos arreglarlo~

– No a menos que le hagas un cambio drástico de personalidad a tu inglés. Recuerda que estamos atados por más de un contrato, y no podemos arriesgarnos a quebrar más términos de los que ya hemos quebrantado.

Belial sonrió. – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nuestro contrato tiene muchos espacios en blanco que podemos utilizar…

– ¿Oh? ¿Sabes que lo que sugieres es extremadamente arriesgado para los cuatro?

– Exacto~ Y eso es lo divertido.

Una leve risa se oyó salir del auricular. – ¿Y cuánto estimas que nos tardemos usando tu plan de lanzarse por los blancos?

– Hm… Conociéndonos, diría que un par de semanas, más o menos.

– No, digo lo que ocurre _después _de eso.

– Oh, en ese caso, será un largo tiempo… –Se quedó en silencio, pensativo. ¿De verdad era necesario el primer paso? – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo, repentinamente serio, y sonando más preocupado que burlón.

– Supongo, –el demonio podía percibir la sorpresa ajena incluso a través del teléfono.

– Esto… ¿Lo haces por ti o por él? –No sonaba curioso, si no que más bien acongojado, como si ya supiera la respuesta, pero necesitara oír que su suposición era errónea.

–… –Silencio. Ni el "sonido" del rodar de ojos ni la "presencia" de la sorpresa llegaban a las orejas del pelirrojo.

– …

– …

–…Sabes, mejor olvida que pregunté, –quería colgar, pero su mano no se movió.

– Es… –contestó la otra voz, que ahora sonaba más grave y lenta, como si le fuera difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. – Es mucho más complicado que eso. Aún más de lo que podrías entender con solo una llamada.

– Oh, entiendo, entiendo, –Belial mantuvo su tono serio, pero no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. – Buenas noches entonces, cariño~–se despidió con una risa quebrada, y terminó la llamada antes de poder oír otra palabra ajena.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla táctil por un par de segundos, y se rio una vez más, igualmente quebrada, antes de borrar los datos de las últimas llamadas registradas.

Lo comprendía, lo comprendía todo, o al menos casi todo. Era un íncubo más perceptivo que muchos otros demonios, y eran pocas las veces en las que necesitaba explicaciones. Esta no era una de ellas. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la mullida cama de la habitación del inglés, con la vista fija en un punto indefinido del espacio.

– ¡Llevas más tiempo que yo en este mundo, y aun así conozco mejor a sus habitantes! –murmuró, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Él era un íncubo, no se supone que debería sentirse así. Era… ¿ilógico? No, impensable. – Si me hubieras dicho que no ganas nada… Si me hubieras cambiado el tema… Si me hubieras ignorado y hubieras cortado la llamada, habría podido rodear la respuesta, y evadirla, –suspiró. – "Esto es más complicado de lo que podrías entender". Más que una ofensa, es… –cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo completar esa frase? – No soy tonto. Aunque te lo parezca, no lo soy, –Sus labios temblaron, y sus párpados se apretaron. No lloraría. Llorar era una conducta muy humana, e imitar a los seres que más despreciaba era lo que menos quería hacer. Eso le molestaba más que nada. Más que verse débil, y vulnerable como no era, le molestaba verse humano. Tragó saliva, y se giró hacia un lado, adormilado por la comodidad de la cama, y por algo más que no podía identificar. – Jodidos humanos... –musitó, dejando que una sola lágrima se deslizara hasta la almohada, antes de caer dormido.

En otro lugar de la misma ciudad, en un hogar bastante diferente al del inglés, la historia era distinta. La figura con el teléfono desechable lo arrojó al basurero, con el ceño fruncido. Belial era distinto a él en varios sentidos, uno de ellos siendo su capacidad para oír cosas que otros no podían. Donde unos como él oían el latido de un corazón, la sangre fluyendo por las venas, Belial oía nerviosismo, emoción, impaciencia… Y eso lo frustraba. ¿Por qué? No eran celos, de eso estaba más que seguro, era el estar expuesto. Belial conocía su problema. Y eso no era bueno para él. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía matarlo, ni quería hacerlo tampoco, después de todo, alguna vez lo consideró su hermano menor. Quedaría esperar, y esforzarse para que el desenlace saliera a su favor, y en un tiempo no muy largo.

Tenía casi 4000 años ya, y los ojos bien puestos en su regalo de cumplemilenios…


End file.
